A Book Inside A Book
by Heavanly Flower
Summary: Leila Parks a normal girl, or so she thinks. She gets sucked into the story of the Percy Jackson Book. I don't know how it's gonna end I'm just improvising. So you just got to read and wait to find out. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy!


The name's LeiloniParks. Normal day as usual. Boring. Hard. Tough. I don't care. Anyways….I was just picking a library book when Trevor Knocker bumped into me on purpose.

"Oh, I'm sorry bookworm," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. "Oh the baby's running away!" Trevor called after me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly turned around and glared at him. His friends backed up. One stayed put though. He stepped forward and motioned for me to calm down. Who does he think he was? I don't know why, but I obeyed and turned back around and continued walking. "She's such a wimp," Trevor said. I hesitated for a few moments and heard grunting. When I turned around again, I saw the guy that motioned me to calm down on top of Trevor punching him. The guy's lucky the librarian wasn't here and there was no cameras. I ran to the guys and pulled him off Trevor. Trevor coughed up blood and stared at the guy that defended me who was breathing hard. I helped Trevor up and let him lean on me for support.

"What's the matter with you, True?" Trevor asked the guy. I stared at the guy, True. He had defended me by beating up this guy. Wow. I was impressed.

"Here," I said to True and handed over Trevor to him. "Make it up to him. Take him to the Nurse's Office. Tell him he's suicidal or something."

"What?!" Trevor telled and the librarian popped her head out of the door to the office and shushed us.

Jeez woman pop your head out when needed, I thought. "Just go!" I pointed to the door and they left. The friends of Trevor stared at me for a moment, then left as well. I went back to looking for a book. I looked for a good ten minutes. I couldn't find anything interesting. I sighed. Then True came back with a handful of books. He walked over to me. He held the books out to me.

"Here. I knew you like to read this troubled relationships and adventure. So….Here. I hope you like it because it's all I got," True said quickly. I widened my eyes and then smiled a little. He smiled as well and we laughed. I took the books and kissed his cheek which made him slightly blush. He turned around and walked off fast. I laughed to myself gently. I sat down and opened the first book, labeled "Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief".

Then it was bright and I was standing in the middle of a class. I looked around and nearly fainted. There. Percy Jackson. I saw him on the cover of the book. I pointed and, as a matter of fact, fainted. That was it. Over. I woke up. No! I was surrounded by kids and one in particular looked at me very concerned. Percy Jackson. I wanted to faint again.

"What happened?!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. I saw a man in a wheelchair. I started remembering the books. I was in the middle of Yancy field trip. Boy was I lost. I sat up and heard a little _clink!_ I had a chain of tiny charms that looked like books around my neck. I took off the first one. It was so tiny. I put it back on. I stood up. And took a step back. Bad choice. I almost stumbled into a teacher. I looked at her closely.

"Sorry," I said and quickly walked away. I went to the restroom where a tour guide told me where it was. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. I took off my chain and held the first book in my palm. It grew into a larger book. I wanted to faint…..…. _again._ But managed to just gulp. I opened the first page and read the first lines.

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you at birth and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways."

I got irritated. This guy was too much of a talker. I skimmed through the pages. I found out Percy was telling the story and he was twelve years old. He's a troubled kid and yatta yatta yatta yatta.

was the guy on the wheelchair. was the lady I almost bumped into. I growled and left the bathroom. I closed the book and it shrinked. I hooked it on my chain.

I saw the class getting back on the bus. I caught up them. I saw and stopped him.

"I'm sorry for saying this and it might come out a little weird, but…...Are you aware of Percy Jackson's real identity?"

"Excuse me?" said politely.

I took a deep breath and pulled the book off my chain. I held it and it grew. 's eyes widened.

"You're a centaur. I've read about you once. I'm stuck. In this book. This one," I held out the book. I saw letters changing places and making a new story. I pulled it back to me and read it. It said

 _We waited on to get back in from talking with the girl that had fainted earlier. She held a book and was showing it to ._

"Whoa."

"What?" asked interested.

"I'm…..in….the…..book," I said slowly and carefully.

"May I see this book?" said and I nodded. I gave to him and it snapped shut and shrinked. I stepped back and he nodded.

"Your book. It only belongs to you. No one else can read it. Read it to me. The first page, please," he handed it back to me. I nodded. The book grew and I opened it. I read aloud.

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this book because you think you might be one, my advice: close this book right now. Believe whatever lies your mom or dad told you at birth and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the times it gets you killed in painful and nasty ways-" he held up a hand to stop.

"Do you know what happened back there in the museum and what happened to ?" asked.

"Um. Hold on," I flipped through the pages and scanned them real quick. "Percy just defeated with your pen sword thingy. The Mist covered their minds except Percy's. Nancy Bobofit was pushed into a fountained. No. More like the water pulled her in. Percy's the son of…..Poseidon?"

"Hm. Come. We will talk," he got on the bus and so did I. I sat by him and told him quotes from the story that already happened. He nodded and listened. Then sometimes the words would change and I'd see that Percy was staring at us. I'd turn around and see him staring. He'd go back to poking at the seat and talking to Grover. I smiled and returned to reading the book.

"Oh, where are my manners?!" said interrupting me. "My name is-"

" . A.k.a. Chiron with a real horse's ass," I said and we both laughed. "I like your movie lines better than your book ones. They're boring. And seeing you in real life..man I couldn't picture you in my head. I'd just read and go with the flow."

"Did you read all these books?" /Chiron asked. I nodded and he stroked his small beard while thinking. "Can you be in the books without changing them?"

"No. Percy already noticed me as I fainted and now I'm here." nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think you could tell us the future of us? Like what happens with Percy in this book?"

"Um...I don't know…." I said and tilted my head. I saw through the mirror a guy shaking his head and staring at me. I recognized him. I flipped to the back of the book and found a picture to the author. The same guy. Rick Riordan. I looked back at the guy, but he was gone. I flipped back to the beginning. I counted to ten.

"Sorry, Chiron. I can't," I said.

"Okay. Then we will have to see how this ends up. We're here. Everybody up!" he yelled and got off. I smiled and shook my head. I waited till everyone to get off. The last two, Grover and Percy.

"Hi!" Grover said enthusiastically. I laughed and nodded.

"Hi to you, too. Hi," I said to Percy. He nodded.

"My name's Percy. What's yours?" he asked.

"Leiloni. Call me Leila," I said and shook his hand. I shook Grover's hand as well.

"Grover," he said and I smiled. We got off the bus and Grover pulled me a side. Literally. He almost pulled my arm off. It hurt.

"Whoa!" I said and he squinted at me.

"Who are you?!" Grover yelled. I thought about my answer. I smiled. Let's have some fun.

"Ooohhh. So. You noticed something off. How I escaped the Mist, maybe? Or how I know you're a satyr? Or how I know you're a protector? Or maybe is it the way I already knew who Percy was and his parent was named Sally? Or? Maybe it's how you're in a _book?!_ " He tilted his head. I slapped him up side the head.

"I'm not a bad guy. Or fury. Or emposi. I'm human. I think. So far. Oh I don't know! I'm stuck in a book for God's sake!-" I stopped and stared at the sky. It turned grey. "No!" I yelled at it. "No! It slipped! Let me be!" It cleared as if scared.

"Whoa. You know about the gods. You know about me. Wow. What else do you know, Leila?"

"I know way more than you expect. You'll see what's coming," I said and walked off with a smirk on my face. I brought out the book and started reading.

Later on, after I talked with Chiron for a bit, I was given a dorm. I went to it and opened it. Who did I find there? Oh. The one and only. Percy Jackson.

"Can I like, _not,_ run into you?" I asked and walked in. I sat down on my bed. I started reading. Grover sat up on his bed and studied me. I just kept reading.

"Hey. What'cha reading?" Grover asked.

The words changed in the book. Percy was wondering as well what I was reading. Grover appeared at my side and started reading my book over my shoulder. I yelled and the book snapped shut and shrinked. I face palmed myself.

"Grover can I talk to _outside?"_ I asked and he nodded. We walked outside and I pulled the book out. I held it in my palm and it grew. Grover's eyes got big. I smiled and opened it to now. I read aloud.

" _I wonder how this was supposed to end up. I just heard-_

I stopped. "Wrong page," I said and skipped two more pages. "Ah. Here:

 _Leila and Grover just walked out of the room. What was she even doing here? She fainted and then disappeared and after all that happened, she appears again? I'm sorry, who the hell is she?!"_

Grover's mouth dropped. "That is all he's thinking this moment. I can't let anything big change in the books. But I need to make sure everything stays on track. I will be reading till the book ends. By then I should be free. Or I get sucked into another book. Trust me. You're lucky."

" _I'm_ lucky? I get food chucked at me!"

"Yeah yeah. Like that happened to none of us."

"Wait. It happened to you?" I nodded slowly. "Sorry," he mumbled. I smiled.

"No need. I mean you get food chucked at you. I got food chucked at me. I get picked on for being a genius and reading a lot. Now I feel safe."

"We greek myths are never safe."

"I know, but…..It might be the fact, a guy that beat someone up for me or the fact I'm not in danger of those who know me. C'mon let's go," I opened the door and I was face to face with Percy. We stared at each other for a moment. But I stepped back and he did, too. I could've sworn I blushed. I could see his face pink as well. Grover just chuckled and sat down on his bed. I yelled at him in my head.

"Sorry," Percy and I said at the same time. We looked up and found ourselves staring at each other again. We blushed again and walked to our beds. I put my book back. I laid down and fell asleep quickly.

"Psst! Leila!" someone whispered. I opened my eyes to see Grover standing over me. It was still dark, but he was dressed and on his crutches. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes?" I said and Percy groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We need to talk," Grover said.

"Okay." I put my shoes on and went outside the room with Grover. "What'cha need?"

"I need you to tell me Percy's future lover. I promise not to tell anyone and not interfere."

"Swear on the River Styx?"

Grover gulped and said the words. "I swear on the River Styx."

"Annabeth Chase," I said quickly and went back inside. Grover would laugh every time he saw Percy and Annabeth together. I just know it. When the next day came Percy got dressed and Grover came in. He chuckled when he saw Percy. Oh great!

"Grover!" I hissed and he shut up immediately. He nodded and grabbed his things. "Grover," I said and pulled him outside. "Something's coming. And you'll get it, but make sure he gets to Camp. I can't let the book change. I can't let it change. Your life, Percy's life. Even my life could be in danger….I was right." I said staring past him. Someone was about to bully Grover. I growled. I grabbed the dude's wrist. Twisted it behind his back and kicked his back and he fell forward. I felt safe again! And Grover was staring at me like a wacko. Oh great!

"Shut up and get in," I said pushing the door open. I, again, am face to face with Percy. I hesitate and pull back. He stays the same. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said and I smiled.

"No biggie. It's cool. I'll see you later. For sure. I got to go talk to Chi-I mean ."

"Ah so you know….." Grover said, nodding.

"Shut up," I whispered forcefully and he successfully did.

"Okay….I'll go now…." I walked out then ran to Chiron. "Seriously?! You just _had_ to stick me with Percy and Grover?!"

"Hm. I thought you and Percy would kiss somewhat right now," he said and my eyes widened.

"He is destined to Annabeth-" I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Annabeth Chase…..nicely done."

"Oh whatever, but you can't interfere with their way of getting together. Hopefully I won't come back here. That reminds me. I'M STILL STUCK IN A BOOK!"

"Yes yes. I came up with a good…..oh who am I kidding? You're stuck here till the book ends."

"Oh no. But what about _my_ life. _My_ world. _My_ needs. I'm not going to be stuck here till you guys figure out who-" I stopped myself. I quickly walked away a little worried. He looked at me, but saw Percy and started talking to him. Percy walked out on Chiron a few minutes later. I stared at him and he stopped. I shook my head remembering what I read. Percy was told it was for the best by his favorite teacher Chiron.

Chiron saw me and waved me in. I took one last glance at Percy before heading in. When I did, he told me something unbelievable.

"Follow Percy and make sure the book goes it's original way. Alright? Yeah okay. Bye," I blinked as he wheeled away.

"Ass," I whispered.

"I heard that!" Chiron yelled. I growled and booked a ticket for Manhattan. Grover did, too. Graver and Percy sat together as I sat way behind them and watched them. They had the usual conversation on the book and then Percy brought up…..me?

"Leiloni?" Grover asked as surprised as I was.

"Yeah. She is a way behind us, I saw her get on," the book said.

"Stalker," Grover thought and I said it aloud.

"So? She may live in Manhattan, too," Grover suggested, covering me up.

"No. First she faints as soon as she sees me, then is allowed on our bus, then she is at the academy, now she's here? I don't think that's a coincidence," Percy pointed out.

"Couldn't you be as dumb as I thought you were?!" I softly yelled. Two or three people stared at me, I continued reading.

"She _is_ everywhere you are…." Grover started saying. "But she doesn't seem like the person to follow us.

"Yeah, mmmh hmmm," Percy said.

"Okay, whatever," Grover said giving up. I growled when it said they sat in silence. I groaned and closed the book till the train suddenly stopped. The bus started filling with steam. I ran out with Percy and Grover behind me. I got out the way so I wouldn't mess up the book.

I opened the book and read it. This was the part of the cutting string. Everything happened exactly as it was supposed to be. The train got fixed and everything, then we got back on. We arrived at Manhattan and we got off. I stepped off to the side and waited till I made sure Grover and Percy got off without a difficulty. Everything went according to plan. Then Grover left to the bathroom and Percy took off. I followed him in a taxi cab behind his. I told the cab driver to follow the one in front of us, but not to let it see us. He didn't object and did as he was told.

When I arrived a few minutes after Percy I gave the driver a load of money and told him to just sit tight and hide from view. He agreed still looking at the money. So far so good. Percy was talking to his mom. Gabe and Percy had an argument. Sally said they were going to the beach. Then I had an idea. It's not weird if _I_ was there first.

I ran back into the cab an hour before they were supposed to. I bought a swimsuit and a bag for my clothes. I both glasses and an umbrella. I got in the cab and told the guy to drive me to the beach.

And when I got there…..boy….it was awesome. I sat in the sand and put everything up. I changed into my suit and laid down. I felt at peace. Safe. Then I heard a honk. I groaned and looked up.

"Hey, Leila!" Percy called. I froze. No no no. I wasn't supposed to change the book.

"Hey Percy. What'cha doin' here?" I asked.

"Um…" he helped his mom out before answering. "I cone here with my mom often. When did you come here?"

"I...I moved here right before I saw you guys at the museum. My dad and my mom were actually getting a divorce so I visited my dad there. Mr. Brunner is a friend of my dad's. So I came on the bus with him. He wanted to help me with my 'family problems'."

"Right. So? Where's your mom?"

"I don't want to see either of my parents so I'm staying with Mr. Brunner."

"Do they know that?"

"Sorta."

"Meaning?"

"I mean they know I'm not going to see them."

"And they're fine with that?"

"I dunno. I didn't wait for their reply," he just nodded and headed into the cabin. I smiled to myself and just relaxed. The the storm came a few hours later. I gulped and called a taxi before grabbing my stuff and changing. Percy saw me out there and I was wishing that he never did. I left in the cab and rode to 'The Camp'. I know it was early, but I needed some peace and quiet. And to make sure that I got some maybe I could get ahead of the book. I told them to drop me off and I ran down that hill. I ran to the small cottage and knocked.

"Who are you?" I believe Annabeth Chase said as she opened the door.

"Well I'm guessing you're expecting a boy my age and some kind of, oh I don't know, hero," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes. "I'm a friend of Chiron's. I need to talk to him about that special 'hero'."

"Oh. Um. Okay. Chiron," she called over her shoulder. "A girl says she needs to talk to you," she called. I rolled my eyes again.

"You make me sound like I'm five years younger than you. When I'm _your age,_ " I said to her. I rolled my eyes again.

"Eh," she shrugs. I rolled my eyes and a new guy, not Chiron, came up to me.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!" I yell. I walked back to the stairs of the cottage and sit on them. I know who this is. His name is Luke Castellan.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just...oh I don't know…. _need to talk to Chiron_."

"Well he isn't here," Luke said. Luke was the bad guy. I know that. So I'm not even gonna _try_ to make friends with him. "Are you gonna say anything?" Luke asked.

"Can you leave me alone? I'm gonna wait for Chiron," I told him harshly.

"Whoa. Look _girly._ Did I do something to make you hate me?" Luke asked. I groaned.

"It's not what you did it's what you're _going_ to do," I told him, quietly.

"Meaning?" Luke asked. I growled and turned my head to him. I gasped quietly. He was super close. _Maybe I should at least be friends with him,_ I thought. I turned my head.

"S-Sorry. I'm not used to have a guy want to be my friend or at least the decency to respect me. All the guys I've known are friends of Trevor," I said.

"Who's Trevor?" Luke asked. I smiled and looked at him.

"You'll literally never know," I laughed. He smiled at my laugh. It was peaceful. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Wanna go inside?" Luke asked. My smile faded.

"Um….I'm pretty sure I'm not a demigod. Or a nymph," I said.

"Really? Weird. Because if you aren't a demigod why have you been able to cross the barrier?" Luke asked.

"Wait. Where's the barrier line?" I asked.

"Just in front of this cabin," Luke said.

"Maybe it's the book….." I muttered. I smiled at Luke and stood up. He smiled and brought her inside the cabin. They talked for quite a while. Then Chiron came but Luke and I were still talking so I didn't bother to break the conversation. That is, until Percy showed up with Grover in his hands.

Annabeth opened the door as they fainted.

"Hey, come on. Let's see what this dude has on him," Luke said. I laughed and followed him. Luke searched him as I just kept laughing. "Dang it. All he has is this horn of a minotaur." Luke put it back and we waited till he woke up.

"So Leila. What exactly are you doing here?" Annabeth asked. "No, correction. What are you?"

"Right now, to be honest I don't know. I'm sure Chiron would know though," I said and eyed Chiron warily.

"This time, I do not. I suspected you to be a human. But maybe you aren't," Chiron said studying me.

"Well… till we figure that out, I need to keep an eye on him," I said looking at the sleeping Percy.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I'm not from this world. Well. At least I think so. My friend gave me these," I showed them the books. "I was sucked into the book the moment I opened it. To be honest… I don't think we should share this with Percy. I'm in the story. I need to make sure, I don't mess the story up entirely," I said.

"And what if you can't?" Grover asked already awake. I stared at him.

"Then I think I might change all you destinies massively," I said.

"Yeah and that's totally reassuring," Annabeth said annoyed.

"Look. I've read the book. So I know…" I hesitated. "I know everything," Luke stared at me but I made it seem like I didn't know he was the bad guy. "I know every move you guys are going to make. Percy will wake up sooner or later and I have a book to play," I said. Everyone nodded and split. I stated in the cabin with Luke though. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me into his embrace.

"Before you say anything, Luke. I- I can't change your destiny so I won't tell them your plan," he sighed relieved and kissed my head. But I pulled away. "But I can't be with you. Friends? Alright. More? Not a chance," I said.

"I'm not gonna make you do something that you don't want," Luke said. He grabbed my arm and I just stared at his hand. He walked closer. "I promise I won't hurt you though," Luke said.

"Promise?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed my hand pressing it firmly but gently to his lips.

"Promise," he said. I smiled at him but heard my name being called. I pulled away, and opened the back door of the cabin. There. I was shocked. True was standing _right there_.

 **I'm sorry I didn't update my story of "Confusion" I didn't have access to my story to update. I will try and update soon. If you haven't read "Confusion" then it's a Girl Meets World Fanfic. About a complicated triangle of Maya Lucas and Charlie. Anyways got to go.**

 **Peace out ✌**

 **-Heavanly Flower**


End file.
